Valiant Bravery
by Lucicelo
Summary: A new face dared to challenge the ever so suave Sakamoto and regretted his decision when faced with Sakamoto's delinquents.


_A/N: A new oneshot! A new transfer tries messing with Sakamoto, only to get his ass beaten by Sakamoto's bf, Acchan. _

_I see all you Sakamoto fans and I'm glad there are still people reading the fics. _

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Lucicelo_

* * *

Having a new student transfer during the middle of the semester always brought extra attention onto them. At least, a slight fascination from having to upheap their whole life and to hear where they came from. It was a rare occurrence that new students transferred in the middle of a semester, which whispers of assumptions to run rampant. From the rumors, Honda Jiro came from a private academy, _Sakamoto's_ old private academy.

Knowing that this guy came from Sakamoto's old academy, the girls pondered on his looks and his grades. Sakamoto made a name for himself through being the top of the class and having the appearance of a model. They imagined a similar sort of guy, a suave and smooth-talking intellectual who they might have a chance to snag.

Ever since Aina caught Sakamoto kissing Maeda Atsushi, all the girls in the school _groaned_ in disappointment. The news spread throughout the school in a short amount of time. The story of Sakamoto lifting Maeda's chin up, then leaned down to kiss him caused many of the girls to giggle and blush. None of the girls in their grade were mad at Maeda for being in a relationship with Sakamoto.

Well, maybe a few of the upper classmen sneered at Maeda for a few days, but those feelings left as the days passed on. It helped that Maeda made Sakamoto smile and laugh throughout the day. Sakamoto's happiness soothed even the most jealous girl who _still_ had feelings for him.

As everyone muttered with their friends, Sakamoto concealed a smile at his lover's remarks over the supposed new person. "Atsushi-san, I haven't heard of this person. I don't know their name."

"Bull!" Atsushi muttered into Sakamoto's ear. "You know _everyone_ in this school, I'm pretty sure you knew people in your _old_ school."

"Maybe, maybe not." Sakamoto noted the teacher returned back into the classroom. "It seems you shall have your answer soon."

"Meh." Atsushi walked back to his seat, blushing at the smug smirks of his best friends. Kenken and Mario _still_ teased him over Sakamoto. "What?"

Mario snorted. "You're so _bold_."

Kenken nudged Atsushi with his elbow. "Ever since Aina spilled the beans, you've been more open with your nerd. How _cute_."

"Shut it." Atsushi hissed at them before he side eyed the new student that walked through the door. "At least none of these girls have any ideas of getting together with Sakamoto."

Kenken snickered. "Is that jealousy I hear?"

Atsushi scoffed. "No. It's facts."

Their homeroom teacher clapped his hands to get the attention of the class. Everyone quieted down while he wrote down the name, Honda Jiro, on the blackboard. "Everyone, please welcome, Honda Jiro."

The girls sat up in rapture, interested to know if the rumors had some semblance of truth. Aina didn't do anything special, but her eyes seemed to sharpen in her attempts to _assess_ the new student. As she compared the new student who stood in the front of the class to Sakamoto, she furrowed her brows in concentration. Appearance wise, he didn't come close to Sakamoto's features and his arrogant swagger turned her off.

Honda Jiro winked at the front row of female students who didn't swoon as he expected. Strange, his old class tended to jump at the chance to talk to a rather good looking guy. "Pleased to meet you all, I'm Honda Jiro. Let's be friends."

Their homeroom teacher nodded his head. "Go sit in the open seat in the third row and then we can start the class."

Jiro kept his smile as he walked over to the empty seat. To his disappointment, the seat was positioned away from the girls. Once he sat down, he looked around the area, faking a cheerful demeanor to the guys who greeted him.

* * *

Once class ended for lunch, Sakamoto lifted himself from his desk and grabbed a stack of bento lunches he made. It seemed rude to just bring Atsushi a bento box when his friends tagged along to hang out with them at lunch. Besides, Atsushi's friends came into his life first so it only seemed polite to not ignore them. Whenever Mario and Kenken boasted about his cooking, he turned to Atsushi, who seemed emotional while eating his food.

It was nice to have such positive reactions to his cooking.

Walking through the hall, he passed a set of bay windows that exposed the bright and sunny day. Looking at the clouds, he found interesting shapes from the line of clouds floating in the sky.

Sakamoto's peacefulness was disturbed when he felt someone bumping into his side.

Sakamoto maneuvered the bentos onto his left hand, making sure none of them fell onto the ground. Without fail, they remained undisturbed and in perfect condition. When he checked for the person to check if they were hurt, he saw the new student sprawled out on the floor. Either Honda didn't look where he walked or became distracted like himself.

Either way, he didn't mean to make Honda fall onto the ground. His initial instinct to stay on his feet made him stand firm in order to remained balanced.

"Ah, my apologies." Sakamoto reached his hand down and offered to help a new face back up on his feet. Holding the bentos with one hand, he clasped Honda's hand without any effort. "I became distracted by the cloud pattern in the sky. It looks like a bird..._no_...a flock of birds."

In the background, girls from their class giggled at the model student, Sakamoto. A few of them muttered about Sakamoto's care about the little things and kept such up such a cool persona. Their local celebrity _never_ failed to amaze them.

Jiro almost thanked the guy until he got a good look at his face. Flashes of Sakamoto's face, plastered on various poster boards as a means of _motivation_, came into his mind. He remembered the rumors from the old academic gifted class, Sakamoto _always_ charmed the ladies _and_ teachers to his side. Sakamoto became somewhat of a legend. The guy aced _all_ his tests. In some instances, he even surpassed the _highest_ grade in their class. Sakamoto's features became even more apparent as he grew older, which elevated his handsomeness.

_All_ of the smartest students were compared to Sakamoto. No one escaped hearing about the guy and seeing his grades from _middle school._ Even the first weeks of work, before Sakamoto transferred, became examples to how to complete their work. Jiro thought he escaped _any_ mention of Sakamoto through moving districts and going into public school.

This became his own worst nightmare.

Jiro furrowed his brows as he clasped Sakamoto's hand, trying to intimidate him with a fierce grip. To his shock, Sakamoto returned the grip without any effort. Jiro noticed Sakamoto's muscles from underneath his uniform, making him sweat a little. Sakamoto seemed amused at his actions as well.

"I didn't know that a different district applied pressure whenever holding another person's hand." Sakamoto said as he helped pulled Jiro up from the floor. "That's good information to apply to you in the future. Although, when _I_ attended the academy," He pushed his glasses over the bridge of his nose. "We didn't do such a thing when holding a hand."

A chime brought Sakamoto to check in his pockets. He took it out and looked at the screen. "I shall see you on another occasion, Honda-san. I hope you enjoy your time here in this school. Everyone is real welcoming to anyone joining their class."

* * *

Hayabusa tapped his fingers on his knee, listening to his underling relay information over the new face who began messing with _Acchan's_ Sakamoto. Granted, Acchan did the _exact _same thing in the beginning of the year, but he didn't physically _hurt_ Sakamoto. These tame attempts at bullying Sakamoto entered into more dangerous routes. In one occasion, the new guy tried tripping Sakamoto down the stairs, only for Sakamoto to flip down in a graceful manner. The usual cool and suave Sakamoto kept on walking as if nothing happened.

The delinquents noticed the _various_ attempts because of their newfound duty of looking after the nerd. After Sakamoto began dating Acchan, all of them vowed to help shield Sakamoto from anyone who wanted to do harm. Although, Sakamoto tended to save himself from sticky situations and didn't need anyone looking after him. To keep Acchan's peace of mind, the delinquents kept an extra eye on Sakamoto.

Which is how everyone of them noticed the new guy _overstepping_ his bounds.

"So...where is Acchan?" Hayabusa spoke up for the first time in the last few minutes. "This needs to be addressed to him before he sees this shit for himself." Mario and Kenken shrugged their shoulders. "Don't know huh? Have any of you thought of texting Acchan? At all?"

Mario answered. "We all just witnessed the moron trying to pick on Sakamoto and we wanted you to know first. You know, in case Acchan goes berserk and you can just jump in and hold him back. You know how _protective_ he gets over Sakamoto."

Kenken nodded his head. "Yeah! He's our nerd! Well..._Acchan's_ nerd, but Sakamoto has our protection! We have to back him up!"

Hayabusa rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Damn...I have to do everything around here." Digging out his phone, he scrolled down to Kubota's number and texted him. Kubota tended to keep close to Sakamoto and might bring an insight to the new _problem_. A moment passed before he received a message in return. "Hmm...looks like the moron has done these things away from Acchan's view. Lucky bastard. No wonder Acchan hasn't gathered us up to beat this idiot's ass."

One underling piped up, "You talk with that nerd, Kubota?"

Hayabusa narrowed his eyes at the guy in question. "Yes. After you and your buddy ruined his hair, I started communication with him as a friendly gesture." The underclassman hunched his shoulders in shame. "He is a surprising good source of information. No one tends to censor themselves around someone who is somewhat invisible."

Everyone in the room jumped from the loud slam of the classroom door, Atsushi's furious voice filled the room. "Some asshole is messing with Sakamoto!"

Mario lifted his hand to bring Acchan's attention onto him. "Yeah, we know."

Kenken added in. "We came here to get help from Hayabusa. He'll help you out! We'll _all_ help you out."

Atsushi breathed through his nose. "_Well_? What are we waiting for? I'm ready to kick some ass."

Hayabusa injected through the noise of cheers. "Not yet."

"_Huh_?!" Forgetting his respect to their leader, Atsushi snapped in disbelief. "Why not?"

"I'm not about to have the teachers interfere because you were a loud mouth." Hayabusa said. "Challenge the guy and then kick his ass when class is over. I'll keep a lookout while everyone else will jump in during a rough spot. Besides, I'm itching to beat someone's face in and the new guy won't have credibility to lay blame on us."

* * *

Stopping in front of Honda Jiro's desk during lunch, Atsushi snapped. "_Honda_."

Jiro jumped in his seat and looked up to see three delinquent looking sort of guys, all three of them sneered down at him. The one in the beanie gave him the most dirtiest look and seemed to want to melt him with his stare alone. He didn't know what he did or said to bring their attention, but fighting wasn't an option for him. For one, he lacked any fighting experience and he wanted no bruise on his face.

Checking the room, he noted the guys minding their business and giving him second glances at having delinquents at his desk. He wondered if these guys challenged people all the time, or this happened to be a rare occurrence. From the confused expressions on their faces, he guessed it was rare.

"Look at me, Honda." Jiro snapped his face around to look at the one who wore the beanie.

"After classes, behind the school. If you don't show up," Atsushi leaned close and threatened him with a harsh whisper. "We will find your ass and drag you into a more secluded spot and make it hurt. _Bad_."

Jiro gulped. "Listen...I don't know what I did, but I know for a fact I didn't do any-"

"_Shut it_." Atsushi interrupted. "You _don't_ talk, you _don't_ speak, you _listen_."

Kenken and Mario kept a hard expression while keeping their arms crossed over their chests. They tried hard not to smirk at the way Honda paled and tried to backtrack from any problems. As if the guy didn't know what he could have done. Everyone with eyes noticed his dumb attempts at picking on Sakamoto.

"You will go to the back of the school and face me. Do I make myself _clear_?" Atsushi slammed his hand on Honda's desk and demanded.

Jiro stammered out. "C-Clear."

He concealed a smirk at seeing the guy almost wet his pants in fear. "Good. I don't need to hunt your ass down. I'll see you after class." Atsushi leaned back and walked away from Honda.

* * *

"Sakamoto-kun!" Kubota ran toward Sakamoto after their classroom clean up. "We have a problem!" When he overheard Sakamoto's boyfriend threaten the new guy during lunch, he had to tell Sakamoto.

Sakamoto held the broom and pan in a stylish fashion while he swept the floor. "Kubota-san?"

The nearby girls felt no qualms on wiping the floors on their knees since Sakamoto didn't peek under their skirts. It helped to know that Sakamoto had eyes for Maeda Atsushi, he had no interests in girls. Sakamoto even commented to guys outside of their class who made any sort of attempts and embarrassed them.

All of the girls stopped and greeted Kubota. Kubota blushed at the nice attention and waved at them all. Ever since the beginning of winter semester, their classmates bonded to the point where there was a student chat room and numbers were exchanged.

He gained a whole room of friends and weekends became filled with different activities.

"Um...can we talk." Kubota pointed toward the other side of the hallway. "Over there, please."

"Of course," Sakamoto held onto his cleaning supplies and followed Kubota toward the designated area. "Is something wrong?"

"Well...Maeda-san is going to fight Honda." Kubota stated with urgency. "I heard him telling Honda during lunchtime and it's happening after clean up is over."

"I see." Sakamoto placed the cleaning supplies in the proper place. "I will see to this issue immediately." He patted Kubota's shoulders. "Thank you for telling me. Atsushi-san tends to jump into problems on my behalf."

Kubota snorted. "Sakamoto, don't bother hiding it from me. You're flattered he's fighting for you."

Sakamoto worried his lower lip and averted his eyes. "It is...impressive and flattering. But, he shouldn't have to enter physical altercations. His mother told me about her disappointments whenever Atsushi-san went home with injuries. Of course, as his mother, she was worried, but she was annoyed that he doesn't guard himself properly."

Kubota gaped in shock. He didn't know Sakamoto's relationship became that serious. "You speak to his mother?"

Sakamoto nodded his head. "Aiko-san is in constant communication with me. Ever since Atsushi-san's grades went up, she spoke to me with gratefulness on the phone and then it escalated to a daily occurrence."

* * *

Jiro squared up his shoulders and faked his bravado when he turned the corner to the far corner of the school. He clenched his jaw when he saw a large group of delinquents hanging around. A few of them smokes cigarettes, others blew bubbles, and the rest ate junk food. The one in the beanie, who he found out was Maeda Atsushi, nodded toward an older blond with braids in the sides of his face.

The older blond got up on his feet and went toward one of the exits from the back of the school. A gaggle of guys went toward the other end where he came from, giving him no room to escape.

Atsushi crackled his knuckles, bringing Honda's attention onto him, "I'm surprised you didn't get the memo from the girls in our class. It's an unwritten law by all the students in this school. No one messes with Sakamoto." He snapped at Jiro while stretched his arms and his legs to limber himself up. "You fucked up, new guy."

Kenken muttered to Mario. "Is there really such a law?"

Mario shrugged his shoulders and lit up another cigarette. "Probably. All the girls in the school would fight for the guy. Trust me, I saw some of these girls being real vicious to some idiots who tried spreading false rumors about Sakamoto."

Kenken said. "Ah...After the whole class thought he ruined the school festival, everyone felt bad for blaming Sakamoto without evidence. Not like we did anything, we knew the guy would _never_ fuck up shit in his own class. He's too goody goody to misbehave."

Jiro wrinkled his nose. "All of this is about the know-it-all Sakamoto? Are you _serious_? The asshole needs to be put down a peg."

Mario scoffed. "_Idiot_."

"What did you say?!" Atsushi stepped forward and grabbed a handful of Honda's blazer into his fist. "Sakamoto might irritate some people because he's a perfect student, but he's _my_ nerd."

"Yeah! Our nerd!" One of the background underlings cried out, making the rest of the out lookers nod their heads in agreement.

Jiro rolled his eyes. "_Oh_. I see. At least there's one flaw in Sakamoto."

Atsushi wasted no time in punching Honda in the face. A satisfied crunch of a nose reached Atsushi's ears as he watched Honda scrambling away from him. Honda managed to elbow his side, making him let go of his shirt. Backing away a bit through disorientation, Honda punched him on the lip, splitting the skin open. Spitting the blood onto the ground, Atsushi charged at Honda, punching him in the face again.

The other delinquents clenched their jaws to keep from cheering. Despite their lack of care in getting into trouble, Hayabusa made it a point for them to watch in _silence_. Many of the older students turned a somewhat new leaf and their grades raised up in order to graduate on time. They didn't want to risk getting the teachers on their backs when they tried _not_ to get into trouble.

In the corner of his eyes, Hayabusa saw an incoming black dot. Turning his head to the side, he almost dropped his cigarette when he recognized Sakamoto. Sakamoto ran in top speed, almost as fast as the wind, toward their direction. Either Acchan told Sakamoto, unlikely, or someone told Sakamoto about this fight. He'd go with the latter.

Before he gave a verbal warning to Acchan, Sakamoto passed him and went to the fighting pair. Stunned, he watched Sakamoto maneuver around the punches and kicks without effort.

Pulling Atsushi away from the chaos, Sakamoto maneuvered out the way of Jiro's punch. Using his leg, he tripped the bully to fall face first into the dirt. Turning his back on Jiro, he placed his attention onto Atsushi. "Are you alright, Atsushi-san?"

Jiro managed to get onto one knee before the other delinquents jumped on him and took care of business. Ignoring the sounds of pain, Hayabusa stood on the side, smoking a cigarette while keeping a look out for any teachers. He checked on his underlings, whistling with pride at their better aim while hitting the loser on the ground.

"How'd you know I was here?" Atsushi rubbed his jaw, cringing at the sharp pain. "Fuck...Sakamoto you didn't have to interfere in _my_ fight."

Pressing a kiss on Atsushi's bruised lips, Sakamoto said. "Dearest, you should not have bothered to fight Honda-san. Look at yourself, you have a bloody lip from this whole debacle." Atsushi huffed in annoyance. "The gesture of your valiant bravery is appreciated. Thank you."

Atsushi licked his lips, tasting the remaining blood on his skin. "Well...I wasn't going to let some asshole think he could pick on you. You have the delinquents on your side! There is no way he would have gotten away with it."

Sakamoto mused. "These incidents are almost reminiscent of your attempts at disturbing my day as well." Atsushi averted his eyes in shame. "I have long since forgiven you, Atsushi-san. No need to avoid your gaze from my person."

"Well..." Atsushi hunched his shoulders while placing his hands on Sakamoto's shoulders. "I was, no, I _am_ an idiot."

Sakamoto shook his head in disagreement. "I will not allow yourself to wallow in self pity. Now, let me tend to your injuries. I have a first aid kit in my backpack."

"But, don't we have the nurse-"

Sakamoto lead Atsushi away from the commotion in the background. "No, no, let me tend to you."

From his place on the floor, Jiro snapped. "I'll tell the teacher on you fools."

Hayabusa blew out a line of smoke and dropped the used bud onto the floor. Snuffing it out with his shoe, he looked down at the punk. Narrowing his eyes, he held back a smirk at Jiro's paling face at the intensity of his gaze. "What makes you think we won't make your life hell if you say anything?" He motioned to the surrounding delinquents. "You messed with the _wrong_ nerd."

Atsushi shook his head when he heard the scream coming from behind him. He already knew that Hayabusa used his threatening tactic on the guy. Placing an arm around Sakamoto, he relaxed. Honda won't mess with _his_ Sakamoto ever again.

_**The end. **_


End file.
